Goku's Vacation!
by Reverseblade blast
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Goten,Vegeta, Trunks,Krillin and 4 unexpected gests go on vacation. What will happen? Read the story and find out
1. Default Chapter

Goku's Vacation

Chapter1:Goku books a vacation!?!?!?!?!?!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z .I wish I did though.

It was very hot outside. So hot , that even Goku was having problem's with it. "Chichi ,its hot." "Yes Goku I know." "Since its so hot outside, I decided to book a vacation."Goku said. "You booked a vacation?!?!?!" Chichi exclaimed. "To where, the Hyperbolic Time chamber?" She asked. "No silly of course not., that's been broken for a while now." Chichi falls over anime style. "Well to where then." Chichi asks. "To no place other than the Bahamas." "Ooo the Bahamas. I'm going to start packing right now" Chichi said. "Chichi there's 1 problem." " What's the problem Goku, I have to start packing" "Uh Chichi that"s the problem." "You can't go." "This is supposed to be a guy's only trip." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO?!?!?!" "Well if I took you the boy's might have a problem with it." "GOKU SON YOU WILL LET ME COME ON THIS VACATION !" Chichi yelled. "No', I won't." "WHAT WAS THAT GOKU!!!". Goku began to say nothing but it was to late. Chichi had already hit him with her infamous frying pan. "Oh you want some more!"Chichi yelled as she hit Goku in his head with the frying pan. All Goku could say was "Ow"

Will Goku live to see the vacation? And if he does will he have to take Chichi? Read the next chapter and find out!


	2. The vacation starts

Chapter 2: The vacation starts!

I do not own Dragonball Z in any way shape or form. I don't own the Starlight, or the name Amtrak. I wish I did though ....

Last time Chichi was beating Goku mercilessly with her frying pan. Now lets start this vacation!

Goku: OW OW OW OW! Chichi, that hurt!

Chichi: If you don't take me on that vacation with you, it's going to hurt a lot more!

Goku: I give Chichi. You can come.

Chichi: Yay! I'll go and pack my things now!

Goku: Well hurry up, we have to fly to America and get on some train called the Starlight.

Chichi: What's the name of the airport we have to fly in to?

Goku: ??? I don't know. I think its in New York city.

Chichi: All done . Who is exactly going?

Goku: Me, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillen, and the way you just acted 18 and Bulma are probably coming.

Chichi: What time does the plane leave?

Gohan(coming down the stairs with Goten) The plane leaves at 6:30.

Chichi: What time is it now?

Gohan: It's 5:40.

Chichi: Lets go! Who's driving?

Goku: No body's driving silly.

Chichi: Then how are we going to get to the airport?

Gohan: Were going to fly there.

Chichi: One problem.

Goku: What's that?

Chichi: I CAN'T FLY!!!!

Goku: Whoopsaliedoodle I forgot that. Looks like I'll have to carry you.

Gohan: Dad I forgot to tell you that Videl is coming.

Goku: That's good. All of the men can stick together and the girls can stay with each other

Chichi: Ok lets go!

At the airport

Goku : Hi Vegeta!

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot.

Goku: (whispering) Grumpy.

Vegeta: lets just go through the metal detector

Goku goes through the metal detector

Metal detector:_ Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Guard: Excuse me sir please remove all metal from your clothing.

Goku takes his keys off his pants

Goku walks through the metal detector again

Metal detector: _Beeeeeep_

Guard: I mean all metal.

Goku: Oh.(takes off new belt)

Guard: Now try.

Goku walks through metal detector again

Metal detector:_ Beeeep _

Goku walks through metal detector like 50 more times

Metal detector:(all 50 Times) _Beeeeeeep_

Vegeta: That's it (uses big bang on metal detector)

Metal detector: x x

On the plane

Chichi: Excuse me steward where are these seats?

Steward: on the wing.

Chichi: no seriously where are our seats

Steward: On the wing!

Everyone: _WHAT_ !

Steward: look for your self.

Everyone looks .On The two front wings there are 10 seats.(5 seats on every wing.)

Vegeta: Kakarot how much were these tickets?

Goku: They were free.

Everybody: No wonder the seats suck!

Gohan: Hey dad why don't you use instant transmission to get us there.

Goku: okay but I can only take us to New York

Everybody: Works for us!

Goku: ready. Here we go!

Instantly Transmits to New York.

Goku: I'm really good at this. I got us to the train station

Everybody: Yay!

Goku: The train comes in 1hr.

Chichi: Goku why could you only transport us to the train station?

Goku: Because I've never been to the Bahamas.

Chichi: Oh.

20 min. Later

Vegeta: What time is it Kakarot ?

Goku:7:30

Vegeta: The train is supposed to come at 8:10

9:10 p.m

Gohan: This train should be called the Starlate not the Starlight

Will the train ever come? And will Krillen and 18 Ever say something Read and find out. In Chapter 3 We're finally there!

Please Review!


	3. We're finally here

Chapter 3 we're finally here!

I don't own dragonball z or Amtrak.

Last time:

Gohan: They should call this train the Starlate not the Starlight.

12:30 am

Goku: Here comes the train now!

Krillen: Took it long enough!

18:Yeah!

Chichi: Goku, you have the tickets right?

Goku: Uh yeah I think so.

Vegeta: Well get them out Kakarot.

Goku: Oopsie.

18: Oopsie, what exactly does oopsie mean Goku.

Goku: It means I lost the tickets

Everybody: Groans

Vegeta: Whose idea was it to give Kakarot the tickets?

_Everybody looks at Vegeta_

Vegeta: He he he?

Goku: Don't worry I can use instant transmission to get us on the train.

Goku uses instant transmission and completely misses the train landing in where else but the exact opposite of where they were going Alaska

Krillen: Hey this isn't the train.

Vegeta: Hey Sherlock how long did it take you to figure this out

Krillen: Meany face

Goku: (Shivering) Oops

Goku: I'll try again. Instant transmission!

_Land_s_ in the Bahamas_

Goku: Hey I got us to the Bahamas!

Vegeta: Why didn't you do that in the first place?

Goku: I forgot how to get here.

Everybody except Goku Anime falls

Goku: Hehe

Gohan: We have to check into the hotel.

One hour later

Videl: Man that took long.

Trunks: Yeah it took long. So can we go play now?

All the women: (sighs) Ok

All the men: YAY!

Goten and Trunks: We're going to the beach.

Goku: I'm going to the slots

Vegeta: Kakarot, for once you had a good Idea.

Gohan: Me and Videl Will be in our room .

Krillen : I'm going with Goku and Vegeta

Bulma, 18, and Chichi: We're going to the spa.

Okay I know it was short and not as funny, but next chapter will be better.

Please review, Or I'll be forced to Have Goku turn into a SS4 and kill you all.


	4. The Casino

Chapter 4 The casino!

I Don't, have never, and never will own Dragonball z, so you lawyers can stop hiding in my room and you can get out.

Lawyers: Aw.

Me: I mean all of you.

Lawyer: Groans

Now last time Everyone went to do what they wanted to. Lets see what happens!

Vegeta: Kakarot, where is the casino?

Krillen: Yeah Goku, where is it?

Goku: It's downstairs.

Vegeta: Okay then lets go.

_2 min. later_

Goku: Were here!

Vegeta: Kakarot, you didn't have to announce that, I think we can all tell.

Goku: Yeah, well I was just trying to be nice unlike you.

Vegeta: Lets just go in the casino.

Goku: Okay!

At slot machines

Vegeta: Lemon, lemon and orange. Dumb machine. Maybe this one is lucky.

_Puts money in machine_

Vegeta: Orange, orange, and grape. These dumb machines are getting on my nerves. I'm going to try one more time.

_Puts money in machine_

Vegeta: Orange, orange, and ora... grape. YOU DUMB MACHINE IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE JACKPOT I'LL BLOW YOU TO LITTLE ITTY BITTY TEENY TINY PIECES WITH MY BIG BANG._ Holds out hand and aims Big bang at the machine._

Machine:( Without Vegeta putting money in it) Lemon, lemon, lemon. JACKPOT!

Vegeta: Yeah I thought so.

_IN Goku's area of the casino_

_At Roulette table_

Goku: Yeah, I'm rich. Since I have so much money and my luck is looking great now, I'm going to put it all and I mean all $999,255 on Black 24

Casino Worker (lets call him Steve) Steve: Black 10

Goku: WHAT!?!?!?!?! I JUST LOST EVERY PENNEY I HAD! Chichi is going to kill me.

_Goku goes back to his Hotel room_

Chichi: Goku is that you.

Goku: Yeah Chichi it's me.

Chichi: What happened at the casino?

Goku: Something good happened and something bad happened.

Chichi: Well?

Goku: The good news is I won $999,255

Chichi: You did?!

Goku: Chichi before you get really happy listen to the bad news.

Chichi: What's the bad news?

Goku: I lost all of it at the Roulette table.

Chichi: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!

Goku: Calm down Chichi!

Chichi: OH I'M CALM..AS A MATTER OF FACT LET ME SHOW YOU HOW CALM I AM!

_Chichi takes out frying pan_

Goku: Uh Oh. I think I should run now!

Chichi: OH YEAH GOKU! YOU SHOULD RUN REALLY FAST!

Will Goku live to see the next chapter, and what exactly are Goten and Trunks doing at the Beach? Read and find out in Chap. 5 Gotenks Raises Heck!

Oh and by the way I'll have Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta as ss4's and use the Big Bang Kamehameha on you if you don't review


	5. Gotenks raises heck

Chapter 5 Gotenks raises heck!

I do not nor never will own Dragonball z.

Last time Chichi was mercilessly beating Goku with her notorious frying pan. Lets see what she does to him now.

Goku: Chichi Ow stop Ow that Ow hurts OWWW!

Chichi: Go get the money back.!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, okay I'll go get the money back.

With Goten and Trunks at the beach.

Trunks: Lets play some jokes on people Goten.

Goten: Trunks I don't think this is such a good idea. What if someone we know sees us?

Trunks: That's why were going to fuse.

Goten: Good idea Trunks! No body will recognize us from long range in our fused form.

Trunks : Ready?

Goten: Yeah!

Both at same time: Fuuuu- sion- Haaaaaaa!

_Bright x 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_

_Light appears_

_Light disappears_

Gotenks: Been a while since I've been in this form. I only got a half an hour fusion time, so I better make the most of it.

_Gotenks Sneaks up behind a man with a crab in his hand_

Gotenks: Look It's a base guitar!

Random man: Ooh where? (Stands up)_ Gotenks drops the crab _down the man's shorts.

Random man Jim: Hey, there's no base GuitOWWWWWW!

Gotenks:(walking away) Sucker!

Gotenks: now on to prank 2! What can I use for prank 2? Hmm (Thinks and comes up with idea)

Gotenks: This is going to be great!

_Gotenks Sets everything up then de fuses_

Trunks: Okay Goten, Here's what were going to do. You're going to run to the center of the beach and do something to draw attention to your self.

Goten: What should I do?

Trunks: I don't know, just do something. Now like I was saying draw attention to your self and then I'll sneak up behind everybody and dup the barrel full of water on them..

Goten: Okay Trunks., Here I go.

Goten: Hey everybody look what I can do!

_Goten runs to the middle of the beach and transforms_

Everybody: cool

Trunks: Got ya!

_Dumps barrel of water on everybody_

Trunks: Got ya!

Goten: Uhh Trunks.

Trunks: Yeah Goten?

Goten: We should run.

Trunks: Why?

Goten: Them! (Points at th crowd of pissed off beach goers)

Trunks: Your right, Goten. RUN!!!!

Will Goten and trunks get away from the crazed crowd? Read the next chapter and find out!

Author notes: Sorry about my not updating in so long. Just school has been keeping me busy.

I should be getting on a regular update schedule for both my stories: Goku's vacation, and Triple The Trouble. I'll try to update every 2-3 weeks. If I take longer than that sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The trouble with casino's

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so why should I say it

Goku: Because if you don't, somebody's going to sue you.

Me : Fine. I don't own Dragonball z, and I never will. Or will I...

Me: Oh yeah, No offense is ment to all the people named Steve out there. The stuff that refers to people named Steve means people named Steve on Anime , or cartoon's

Goku: Good boy!

Me: What was that Goku!

Goku: Nothing! It was nothing!

Me : Goku, I'm going to kill you!

Goku: You don't have to get violent!

Me: Yes, I do

Goku: Oh _Bleeep_

Me: Goku ,this story is rated G. Stop cussing, or else the story will be removed!

Goku: Sorry.

Me: Yeah whatever.

Goku: ORO?

Kenshin: Hey that's my word.

Goku: So?

Kenshin: So give it back!

Goku: Ok! Sheesh

Last time we left off, Goten and Trunks were being chased by a mob of people. Lets see what happens this time.

Goten: Trunks, they're catching us.

Trunks: (sarcastically) Thanks Goten, I hadn't noticed

Goten: You're welcome Trunks.

Trunks: I was being sarcastic you block head !

Goten: Oooooh.

Trunks: (sweatdrop)

Trunks: If we could fly, we would be ... Hey we can fly!

Goten: So why are we running?

Trunks: I don't know.

Goten: I thought you knew everything, Trunks.

Trunks: -- Shut up and fly.

Random person in mob( lets call him Steve)

Steve: Hey, they can fly.

Mob: -- (anime fall)

Steve: No seriously look!

Mob: (anime fall)

Steve: If you look at them you can see that they can fly

Mob+ (anime fall)

Steve: Look!

Another Random person in mob named Anthony: We can see that they can fly. Stop pointing out the obvious.

Steve: Okay. Oh look there are boats on the water!

Mob: 00 (anime fall)

Rayshawn: ( another random person in mob) You know what, just shut up!

Thomas:(another person in mob) Steve, you have to be almost as retarded as the Steve in blues clues. Every Steve I meet is retarded.

David:( me) Yeah, is there a code that says everybody named Steve has to be retarded?

_Code of Steve's_ _appears_.

#1: Everybody named Steve has to be retarded

David: 00 Well, I'm not naming my kid that

#2: Everybody named Steve must watch blues clues

Mob: WHAT?

David: Okaaaaay

#3: Everybody named Steve has to say Okely dokely

Mob: Oro! (sweatdrop)

_Kenshin appears out of nowhere_

Kenshin: Stop using my word!

_Back at the casino_

Goku: I'm here now.

_Walks up to a door_

_Sign on door: _Caution 4000000000000000000000000000000000 foot drop. **DO NOT OPEN**

Goku: I'm going to win all this money back, but first, lets see what's behind this door.

_Opens door_

Goku: looks like it's a jump. Lets see what is at the bottom.

_Goku jumps_

Goku:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **GASP** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **CRASH**

Goku (sorta dazed): Well that was fun.

_Fly's up jump._

Goku: Now lets win this money.

_2 hrs later at roulette table:_

Goku : Put it all on black 12

Taylor: ( table attendant) Are you sure you want to put all $8,000,000 on Black 12?

Goku: I'm positive!

Taylor: Okay. The number is 12!

Goku: Yes!

Taylor: Uhh Goku, the numbers red 12.

Goku: Aww fiddelywinkels!

Goten and Trunks: (while flying past casino) Ooh Goku said a bad word.

Gohan: That's not a bad word.

Goten and Trunks: Ooooh.

_ In another part of the casino_

Vegeta: I'm rich...cher than I was before this trip! Well lets head back to the room.

_at roulette table_

Goku: 1 dollar on red 24.

Taylor: Let the spin begin!

Will goku Win back any of his money? Find out in the next soon to be updated Goku's vacation


End file.
